El amor es aferrarse a lo imposible
by SofiaLimantur
Summary: Aidou y Yori. Ella lamentablemente tiene que dejar a Hanabusa, para que no sufra por estar enamorado de un simple humano como lo es Yori.
1. Capitulo 1

Sayori Wakaba estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama realizando sus tareas de la universidad, miró el reloj, faltaban alrededor de veinte minutos para que Aidou.

Llevaban siete años viviendo juntos, desde que Sayori se graduó de la Academia Cross. Aidou se había graduado un año antes que ella y se fue a la universidad en la ciudad capital, obviamente una de las más cara, (esperen dije una de las más caras), no la más cara de todo Tokio. Le rogó que se fueran a vivir juntos a un lujoso departamento cerca de la universidad de ambos, Sayori declino su propuesta al instante, Aidou se vio forzado a conseguir algo más acogedor como le pidió su Yori.

Se escucharon los ruidos del ronroneo del motor del Roll-Roys de Aidou en la entrada de la casa, inmediatamente Yori comenzó a recoger las cosas de la cama y las puso en una de las mesitas de noche. Se traslado a la cocina para revisar la cena.

Cuando llegó a la cocina la cena ya estaba lista.

Sayori escuchó como la llave se deslizaba en el cerrojo para abrir la puerta.

Antes de que se diera cuenta del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, sintió unos brazos firmes que la envolvían por la cintura y le plantaban un pasional beso en los labios, al momento Sayori cerró los ojos para dejar que la lengua que le pedía permiso para acezar a su boca entrara.

Las manos que la sujetaban resbalaron para posicionarse en sus caderas sujetándolas firmemente. Sayori sabía lo que Aidou pretendía. No está ves, pensó.

Empujó con sus pequeñas, delgadas y muy femeninas manos el pecho de él, este la soltó de mala gana.

-Hola- dijo ella.

-Ummm…- gruño él.

Alguien se puso de mal humor, pensó Yori para sus adentros.

-La cena ya esta lista- dijo, mientras veía a Hanabusa aflojando el nudo de su corbata y como tiraba al sofá su chaqueta.

-Voy- dijo simplemente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Hanabusa se sentó al lado de Yori en la mesa, ambos comían en un silencio incomodo, que ella se decidió por romper.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Aburrido.

-Vaya- respondió ella elocuentemente.

-¿Qué?- inquirió él irritado.

Ella se levantó de la silla dejó el plato en el fregadero, lleno un vaso con agua y sacó una cajita de nácar. Camino hacia Aidou y se le puso en frente la caja y el vaso con agua, si decir más ella fue al perchero que estaba en la entrada cerca de la puerta, tomó su chaqueta y salió.

Cerró la puerta y caminaba hacia el frente con la mirada ausente hundida en sus pensamientos.

Él se graduaría en menos de dos meses y tomaría el puesto de su padre frente a las empresas del grupo AIDOU, ella sabía bien que jamás podrían afrontar la vida como un matrimonio, la madre, el padre y las hermanas de Aidou se lo habían dejado muy en claro estos últimos 7 años de su vida.

Ella lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar lo que les quedaba juntos, ella se había negado a dejar que Hanabusa le pagara la universidad, ella se había hecho de una muy buena beca por su desempeño académico, pero aún así necesitaba trabajar para poder cubrir el resto de sus gastos. Ella rechazó todo lo económico que viniera de Aidou, incluso le ayudaba a pagar la renta del apartamento donde vivían, recordaba que él lo había declinado pero ella le insistió hasta que él de mala gana acepto. Todo esto porque no querría que cuando ella tuviese que desaparecer de la vida de él creyera que solo estabo con él por su dinero o cualquier bien material.

Sayori tomo un taxi y le dio la orden de dirigirse a la universidad Ivy League.

Ella tenía la cita para el día de hoy a las 7:30 para comenzar el trámite de cambio de universidad, ella erigiría entre las universidades que tenían convenios con la suya para poder conservar la beca que tenía.

Llegó 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada, espero pacientemente en las sillas fuera del edificio de trámites e información.

La secretaria le llamó para entrar a la oficina.

-Buenas tardes- saludó cortésmente Yori al entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Wakaba- dijo él hombre al otro lado del escritorio- Bien, aquí están los folletos de universidades que poseen convenios con la institución.

Sayori tomó los papeles impresos a color que le tendía y los miró, había excelentes Universidades, Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard en occidente, la Universidad Utrecht en Holanda, Dios había al menos 30 universidades prestigiosas.

Después de leer los folletos, mensualidades, evaluaciones, niveles académicos y sobre todo sabes su lejanía, eligió la Universidad de Oslo en Noruega, si era lejos.

Él hombre calvo le dio algunas formas a llenar y una cita dentro de tres semanas para realizar un examen de acceso y poder estabilizar su beca en su próximo destino, cuando ella tenía la mano en el cerrojo el hombre habló.

-El joven Aidou, ¿Sabe qué usted se va? - preguntó.

-No lo sabe, y me gustaría apelar a mi derecho de confidencialidad, aunque este fuera de este campus- dijo Sayori seriamente sobre su hombro.

-Está bien señorita, como usted guste.

-Gracias, que tenga buena noche.

-Igual señorita.

Cundo Sayori llegó Aidou estaba en el cuarto de baño, según delato el vapor saliendo debajo de la puerta, se dirigió a la cocina, Aidou había lavado los platos y limpiado la cocina.

Suspiro y se sentó en una silla, después de un rato de reflexión se levantó y fue a la habitación que compartía con Hanabusa. Saco de su armario un sostén con sus bragas a juego y un camisón de franela, lo arrojó a la cama, y se sentó en el borde de la misma.

5 minutos después Aidou salió del baño, tenía atada por la cintura una toalla blanca, dejando desnudo su pecho, Aidou no era tan fornido como su primo Akatsuki, pero tenía su cuerpo bien formado y definido, podía ver su abdomen repleto de cuadros, sus pectorales y esos fuertes brazos que amaba cuando la sostenían, y….

-¿Quieres show amor?- dijo seductoramente.

Ella volvió a la realidad, se había perdido mirando el glorioso cuerpo de Hanabusa, que tantas veces la habían hecho suya.

-Eeehh…- Vaciló.

Aidou sonrió con satisfacción por como ella se ruborizo y tomó su ropa para salir disparada al baño, le encantaba cuando hacía eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Sayori se hundió en la tina, como extrañaría a Hanabusa.

Después de una larga ducha salió envuelta en una nueve de vapor, entró a la habitación ya vestida, Aidou vestido con su elegante pijama de seda azul marino, estaba parado de espaldas a ella mirando por la ventana la luna llena.

Suspiró y luego le dijo a ella.

-Sabes la primera vez que te vi había luna llena.

-Lose, conozco la historia Hanabusa- susurró ella, mientras lo abrazaba de espaldas por lo cintura. Aidou puso sus tibias manos sobre las de ella.

Aidou sintió la pequeñas manos de Yori posicionarse alrededor de su cintura, él levanto sus manos de los costado y las puso sobre las de ella, pero solo por unos instantes, luego se volteó para tomar su cara en sus manos.

-Te amo- dijo la verdad.

Sayori suspiro, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Aidou no espero su respuesta, la abrazo con ambos brazos por la cintura, inclinándose para poder quedar pecho a pecho.

Sayori sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y sin pensarlo dos veces se separó de Aidou y puso sus manos a los lados de su perfecta cara, dejo que sus ojos se perdieran en los mares azules de Aidou, Dios como amaba esos ojos tan profundos, como lo amaba a él.

Aidou se inclinó y la besó, comenzó como un beso casto, pero Sayori quería desfrutar más de Aidou, entrelazó sus manos pequeñas alrededor de su cuello, y él con sus brazos le rodeo por la cintura una vez más, la atrajo hacia sí y la levanto del suelo, para profundizar el beso.

Sus lenguas estaban entrelazadas, ella se había convertido en una besadora experta él tenía que admitirlo y era una suerte que el camisón de Yori fuera tan amplio porque trepó hasta rodear la cintura de Aidou con las piernas, Aidou quitó rápidamente las manos de su cintura para sujetarla por los muslos.

Sayori rompió el beso por falta de aire, Aidou apoyo su frente con la de ella.

-Te amo- repitió Aidou- Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Esa última frase termino por hacer llorar al alma de Sayori, ella lo sabía pero no quería terminar por romper los pocos lazos que lo unían con su familia, ni tampoco quería que Hanabusa sufriera al hacerle frente a la sociedad vampírica por su culpa.

Ella no respondió, y Aidou se quedó contemplándola fijamente, ella aún estaba sujetando la cintura de él cintura con sus piernas.

-¿A dónde te dirigías cuando saliste de la casa?- preguntó él, mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares los muslos de Yori sin soltarla.

Ella sabía que tarde o temprano le preguntaría eso. Suspiró y respondió.

-Fui a caminar.

-¿Sabes que eres pésima mentirosa?

¿Por qué Aidou podía leerla como un libro abierto? ¿Por qué rayos podía?

Suspiró de nuevo.

-¿Qué importa?- dijo restándole importancia.

Aidou solo la miró receloso pero no dijo nada, él sabía exactamente cuánto preguntar, algo que había aprendido era que Sayori necesitaba su espacio y odiaba las presiones.

Aidou se encogió de hombros y ella busco sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente. A los cuantos minutos el beso se volvió sensual, como ella sintió un bulto duro contra su ingle, ella se frotó contra el bulto avivando más las excitaciones de ambos.

Aidou gimió por la sorpresa contra la boca de ella. Él camino a la cama y se sentó en una de las orillas con ella aún sobre él. Audazmente ella busco los botones de la camisa de Hanabusa y comenzó a desabotonarlos, mientras él desabotonaba el camisón de ella, cuando por fin ella saco su camisa de Aidou él ya estaba desabrochando su sostén. Cuando dejo al descubierto los pechos de Yori apartó su boca de sus labios y comenzó a besar su barbilla, luego su cuello, su clavícula, hasta que llegó a sus senos, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a besar uno de ellos mientras que con su mano libre apretaba suavemente el otro. Yori comenzó a gemir cuando pasó su lengua por su pezón. Después de deleitarse con el exquisito sabor de Sayori, giró para que ella quedara debajo de él, cuando la espalda de ella acabo de acostarse en la cama él bajó sus braguitas.

-Te amo- dijo Aidou.

Ella gimió cuando él deslizo dos dedos dentro de ella y comenzó a moverlos dentro y fuera sucesivamente.

Él sintió que ella estaba lista, saco sus dedos y los remplazo por su excitación, ella dejo de gemir para comenzar a jadear.

-Dios… Haaaa…naa…bu…hhhuuuumm- dijo ella.

-Te sientes tan….tan increíble- dijo él con trabajo.

Las manos de él vagaron por todo el cuerpo de ella, busco sus labios, y una secuencia de orgasmos se perdieron entre sus bocas.


	3. Chapter 3

Sayori despertó con un brazo rodeando su cintura firmemente, levantó la cabeza del pecho desnudo de Aidou, para poder mirar su rostro. Dios era tan atractivo, incluso cuando estaba dormido, su cabello sensualmente revuelto, sus labios ligeramente separados, regresó a Sayori la nostalgia. Se liberó del brazo que la sostenía y salió corriendo al baño aun en ropa interior, lo último que necesitaba era que Aidou oliera sus lágrimas y la interrogara.

Cuando no había más llanto para externar, por que el interno seguía fluyendo en su alma, opto por darse una ducha.

Sin darse cuenta que Aidou abrió la puerta del baño y se apoyo en el marco de la puesta con los brazos cruzado, mirando a Sayori atreves del cancel transparente de la ducha, mientras ella dejaba que el agua corriera libre por su cuerpo. Ella era en definitiva la única mujer con la que Aidou se sentía completo, simplemente la amaba, ni siquiera el signo infinito en matemáticas podía expresar el amor que sentía por ella.

Los ojos de Aidou vagaron perezosamente de su Yori para mirar su lencería tirada en el suelo, un sostén de encaje rojo con unas braguitas a juego, un recuerdo llego a su mente.

INICIO DEL RECUERDO:

-En serio Aidou no necesito que me acompañes, es un asunto eee…Femenino- Dijo ella ruborizándose.

Apenas se habían pasado siete meses desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, y él quería conocer absolutamente todo que tuviera que ver con ella, aunque fuera lo más vergonzoso que pudiesen vivir.

-Vamos cariño, no puede ser tan malo- dijo con seguridad.

Ella se sonrojó más.

-Hanabusa, yo eeeee…

-Yori, déjame acompañarte quiero conocer todo de ti- dijo con una mirada firme.

La miró fijamente y ella bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-Esta b…bien- aceptó, finalmente.

Aidou por fin descubrió a dónde quería ir ella.

Una tienda de lencería.

Aidou se dio cuento de todas miradas femeninas posadas en él y Sayori quien había estado con la cabeza gacha sonrojada todo el camino, lo tomó de la mano, le encantó esa reacción de posesión por parte de ella y le plantó un beso rápido en sus labios, corroborando el gesto celoso. Él era de ella y siempre sería así.

Él tomó asiento en un elegante sillón mullido enfrente de los vestidores, había otros jóvenes de su edad con cara de aburrimiento, siguiendo con los ojos a sus respectivas parejas, relacionó Aidou. Él los imitó busco a su Yori, estaba parada frente a una pared llena de sostenes de todas formas y colores, al parecer ella se percató de la mirada de Aidou y sonrojada le hizo una seña para que fuera con ella, así lo hizo él.

Camino y posó su mano en la espalda de ella.

-¿Dime?

-Necesito ayuda- dijo ella sonrojada.

Él besó su mejilla y dijo.

-¿Con qué?

Ella señaló la pared con ropa intima, él frunció el ceño mirando la ropa y preguntó con interés y una tonalidad coqueta.

-¿Qué tipo de uso le darías?

Ella dio la vuelta para que quedaran cara a cara, ella se paró de puntillas y susurro seductoramente a su oído.

-El que tú quieras.

Las cejas de Aidou se arquearon y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Hanabusa?!

-Mirándote- respondió el tranquilamente.

Aidou se deleito con su cara de incertidumbre.

-¿Ahh…?

Él se acercó a ella y quitó su toalla para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, ella ya no era una niña, dejo de serlo hace tiempo, sus pechos habían crecido, sus caderas también y su cintura se volvió más estrecha, también había dejado crecer su cabello que llegaba hasta su cintura que ahora estaba oscurecido por el agua. Dejo de ser la niña colegial, inteligente y madura de quien se enamoró para convertirse en una hermosa mujer quien era el amor de su vida, aunque esa vida fuese eterna.

-Eres tan hermosa.

Ella solo suspiró, el llanto quería volver a ella una vez más. Aidou abrazo a Sayori que sintió la tosquedad de su ropa en un duro contraste con su cuerpo desnudo.

-Te amo- le susurró al oído de ella- Te amo demasiado.

Ella, de nuevo se limitó a suspirar. Jamás le dijo a Hanabusa que lo amaba, ni cuán importante era él para ella, pues sabía que él jamás sería suyo, antes se conformaba con a ver durado tanto.

Los días pasaron para Sayori más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

-Bien Señorita Wakaba ya está listo usted partirá en tres días a la ciudad de Oslo- dijo el hombre calvo.

-Genial- dijo Sayori recogiendo los papeles.

-Logré traspasar su beca, solo tendrá que realizan un examen para… corroboración, se que para una persona como usted no será problema.

-Esperemos que no, entonces de nuevo, Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Ella se disponía a salir cuando.

-Esto sigue siendo confidencial ¿cierto?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-Absolutamente solo entres usted, yo y el comité de becas de Oslo, le di prioridad a su caso y moví toda la documentación yo mismo.

-De nuevo, estoy muy agradecida- dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa- Que tenga un buen día.

-Gracias linda, espero que usted también, y en caso de que no la vea le deseo toda la suerte el mundo, hoy y siempre.

-Gracias.

Con este último comentario salió de la oficina del señor Takashi Itou.

-No Akatsuki ese es demasiado simple para ella- dijo Aidou exasperado.

-No, está bien para ella- Dijo Akatsuki irritado, Llevaban desde la mañana en las joyerías más cara y exclusivas de Tokio buscando un anillo.

Aidou planeaba pedir la mano de Yori en matrimonio, en exactamente tres días, lo haría después de su graduación en la fiesta que organizaría su familia en la mansión Aidou.

-¿Qué tal este joven?- señaló la encargada de la joyería un precioso anillo muy sutil, era una pieza de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes en todo el contorno el anillo, en ambas orillas del mismo, en el medio una hilera de Zafiros, era perfecto.

-Lo quiero- dijo Aidou como veredicto final.

Mientras Kain suspiro en celebración, habían ido 19 joyerías desde las 7 de la mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

Sayori se levantó primero que Aidou, hoy era el gran día la graduación de Hanabusa la última noche que lo vería como suyo, pues en a la mañana siguiente ella partiría a su nueva vida sin él.

Preparó un desayuno muy especial para él. Preparó su esmoquin con una camisa blanca. Le preparo también un baño con agua caliente, si todo por él y para él.

-¿Yori?- dijo un soñoliento Hanabusa en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Si?

Aidou reparo la vista en la mesa, repleta de platos de comida que a él le gustaba comer.

-Dios, ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?- preguntó él perplejo.

Ella sonrió a su incredulidad.

-Sólo para ti.

La cara de Aidou se ilumino y tomo asiento y comenzó a devorar todo lo que había allí hasta dejar todos los platos completamente vacíos.

-Bien, ¿Te gustó?- preguntó ella.

-Me fascinó.

Sayori sonrió y camino hacía él.

-Bien levántate glotón, te tienes que dar un baño ya son las 7:40 de la tarde, tenemos exactamente una hora con treinta minutos para arreglarnos- dijo tirando de él.

-Bien ama- dijo él mientras intentaba plantarle un beso en los labios que al final termino besando el aire, pues Yori ya lo estaba metiendo al baño.

Él miro la tina, olía a lavada su aroma favorito mucho después del de Yori.

Se volvió a ella con una sonrisa picara en su perfecto rostro.

-Hay espacio para los dos- dijo el seductoramente como la tomaba por la cintura y besaba su cuello

Jesucristo había estado en la tina con Hanabusa mas de una hora, solo tenían 20 minutos para cambiarse.

-Es tú culpa- dijo Aidou mirando a Yori pendiente del reloj.

Ella lo miro fieramente.

-¿Mía?

-Sí tuya, por ser tan sexy.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió.

Se giró al espejo para comenzar a poner un poco de rímel en sus pestañas, y unos brazos la rodearon por el abdomen y él le susurro.

-Te amo.

¿Cómo podía ser qué esas dos simples palabras que salían de su boca, le traían tanta felicidad y a la vez demasiado dolor?

Suspiró, no hoy no se iba a permitir llorar era su última noche con él y no la desperdiciaría sintiéndose triste.

Se giró y plantó un beso en su labios, cuando la pasión de ella se desbordaba, él rompió el beso.

-Creí que solo teníamos 20 minutos- dijo depositando un besito en su nariz- además solo tienes delineador en un ojo.

Oh! era cierto.

-¿Puedes hacer el moño de mi camisa?- pidió Aidou.

-Mmm… No lo sé, ¿puedes subir el cierre de mi vestido?- preguntó seductora.

-Soy mejor bajándolo- dijo él con el mismo tono que ella aplicó.

-Vaya que lo sé- dijo elocuente.

Mientras hacía el moño de su camisa, perdida en sus ojos como zafiros dijo.

-Que atractivo eres.

-Que atractiva eres- respondió al alago.

Ambos sonrieron.

ooo

La fiesta en la mansión Aidou era como de esperase, muy glamurosa.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó Aidou a Sayori.

Hace días que él la veía a ella con esa misma expresión triste y distante, eso estaba comenzando a preocuparle. Además podría jurar que cada mañana que despertaba ella después de hacer el amor, se encerraba en el baño a llorar. ¿Era tan mal amante? ¿Qué ya no la complacía? Esperaba que no, porque su futura esposa no podía sentirse insatisfecha.

-Perdón no te escuche, ¿dijiste algo?- preguntó ella después de un rato.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ven conmigo, conozco un lugar más tranquilo.

Dicho esto la tomó de la mano y saco del salón de baile Dios sabe a dónde.

En todo el trayecto a lugar "tranquilo" de Aidou, ella no pudo dejar de pensar en que mañana se iría para no volver con él. Y vino a ella un recuerdo de algo sucedido recientemente.

COMIENZA EL RECUERDO.

Hanabusa fue premiado como el mejor alumno de su generación. Vaya que sorpresa, pensó Sayori elocuentemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sintió un tirón a la manga de su suéter.

-Ven niña- dijo una voz cargada de desprecio y desagrado.

¿Quién más sino la madre de Hanabusa? Ella la siguió lejos de la multitud.

-¿Si?- pregunto Yori.

-Toma- dijo la mujer rubia, sospechosamente atractiva para su edad, mientras le tendía un sobre.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Yori sin atreverse a tomar el sobre.

-Dinero por su puesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué quiero yo su dinero?

La mujer ignoró su comentario.

-¿Dígame si es suficiente o cuanto necesita para alejarse de mi hijo?

-¿Qué?- Yori dijo perpleja- Yo no necesito su dinero señora, y como ya dije me iré mañana por la mañana y no volveré. Con su permiso, espero no volverla a ver.

La madre de Aidou no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa llena de malicia.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Ella suspiró como topó fuertemente con la espalda de Hanabusa.

-Auch- murmuro y él se volvió a verla.

-Lo siento- dijo con nerviosismo.

Hoy era el día, este era su momento, lo decía hoy o se callaba para siempre.

Hanabusa se arrodilló en una pierna frente a ella, tomó su mano derecha en las de él.

-Sayori Wakaba- comenzó- Me haría el honor de…Oh oh - Oh rayos aquí es donde va el anillo, soltó su mano y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente la cajita de terciopelo.

Ella empezó a darse cuento de a dónde iba él, no pudo evitarlo su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, pero pudo contener las lagrimas.

-Por fin- murmuro él sacando la cajita, procedió a abrirla y reveló para la sorpresa de Yori, un precioso anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes en todo el contorno el mismo, en ambas orillas del anillo, en el medio una hilera de Zafiros, que le recordaron obstinadamente los ojos de Aidou- ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- y deslizo el elegante anillo en su dedo anular.

La boca de ella se abrió por la sorpresa, fueron confirmadas sus sospechas, él la quería para toda la vida justo cuando ella lo **tenía** que dejar.

-Oh Hanabusa, te amo tanto- dijo ella con la sorpresa de que esas dos palabras que estas evitando dejar que se deslizaron de sus labios. "Te amo".

Aidou no cabía en él mismo de la emoción, por fin en siete años ella había externado esas dos simple y muy comunes palabras, él sabía que ella lo amaba, pero escucharla decirlo fue como una explosión de felicidad, su corazón triplico su tamaño mil veces, cada fibra de su corazón tenía la marca de ella.

Ella se echo arriba de él y lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello. Ella estaba llorando de tristeza pues tenía que dejarlo pero no quería no ahora, pero una parte feliz pero muy egoísta de su corazón le decía que él si la amaba tanto como para sufrir frente a la sociedad vampírica empezando por sus padres, simplemente para unir su vida a ella un insignificante humano.

Yori busco sus labios y le planto un besó pasional, el en automático lo correspondió, tiró de ella para que callera encima de él en el césped.

-Aquí no Hanabusa- dijo Sayori cuando él comenzaba a pasar por debajo de su vestido las manos.

-Bien, ¿en mi habitación?- pregunto levantándola como la típica princesa.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dijo.

-en tu habitación.

Con esa declaración camino a su habitación. Entraron por la puerta trasera de la finca Aidou, subieron sigilosamente las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación de Hanabusa, él cerró la puerta y tiro a Sayori en la cama.

Hicieron el amor como nunca de manera salvaje, pasional, sobre todo demostrándose el amor que se tienen uno a otro.


	5. Chapter 5

Aidou despertó sin Yori a su lado se levantó al instante preocupado, ella jamás abandonaba su lado en la finca de los Aidou.

Se giró y miro de nuevo la cama, entonces vio la caja de terciopelo rojo del anillo encima de un sobre blanco. Se inclinó de nuevo a la cama desconcertado dejo la caja sin atreverse a abrirla, ojala no fuera lo que él estaba pensando.

Tomo el sobre en sus manos era la perfecta caligrafía de Sayori sin duda.

_Para Hanabusa_. Decía el frente del sobre. Procedió a abrir el sobre con sumo cuidado, saco la hoja blanca escrita en tinta negra.

_Lo siento Hanabusa yo no puedo casarme contigo, aunque quisiese hacerlo. Yo no espero que lo entiendas solo puedo decir que lo siento mucho._

_Ten por seguro que estos años en tu compañía para mi han sido maravillosos, pero no puedo seguir._

_Créeme que yo jamás estuve contigo por ningún tipo de interés, jamás lo haría._

_Sigue adelante sin mí, eres un hombre encantador e increíblemente intrigante y sé que cualquier mujer daría todo por vivir una vida contigo por toda la eternidad, pero no soy yo._

_Por favor no me busques, no quiero volverte a ver. Ojalá lleves de ahora en adelante una vida dichosa y feliz con alguien que si te merezca._

_Te deseo lo mejor; Sayori Wakaba._

Aidou cerró la carta y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, ella lo dejó justo cuando lo había hecho el hombre más feliz de mundo porque él la quería para toda la vida. Se sentía demasiado triste, su corazón estalló en mil diminutos pedazos que sería difícil volver a unir, lo único que esperaba en esos momentos de angustia es que ella apareciera por la puerta diciendo que solo era una broma, o alguna clase de terrible prueba de amor hacia ella. Pero sabía que no era así.

La rabia en una combinación mortal con la tristeza entró en sus venas como agua hirviendo que le quemaba el cuerpo.

Sayori abordó el vuelo de las 5:00 pm a Oslo, Noruega.

No podía dejar de sentirse culpable y triste, ¿Por qué? justo ahora lo tenía que dejar.

Suspiró existía un nudo en su garganta pero no pudo desarrollarse en absoluto, al parecer todo lo que podía llorar lo saco hace días.

-Hanabusa no puedes seguir así te estás haciendo daño- Dijo Akatsuki, le dolía ver a su primo tan desgarrado llorando y ahogado en alcohol, hace un mes y medio de Sayori se fue de su lado sin embargo nadie sabía realmente la razón, Aidou se limitó a decir que ella le abandonó.

-Lárgate- Replico Aidou.

-Sabes que no lo hare, ya pasó déjala ir- dijo el tratando de dar ánimos lo cual evidentemente no funcionó pues Aidou comenzó a lanzar picos de hielo contra su primo y este como puro reflejo los evaporo.

-Ella va a volver conmigo o yo iré por ella cuando yo la merezca ¿entiendes?- dijo él entre dientes mas para él que para Akatsuki.

Akatsuki solo suspiró exasperado, y salió del departamento que Hanabusa y Sayori-san solían compartir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- EN OSLO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sayori se sepultó debajo de miles de papeles, hace unas semas había comenzado un trabajo en una firma de abogados noruegos.

Su trabajo era revisas millones le licitaciones y demanda, paro solo pasa a firmar con los respectivos representantes.

-Señorita Wakaba- Dios aun no lograba acostumbrarse a que le hablaran en inglés y le dijeran "Señorita" en lugar de "San".

-¿Sí Licenciado Hansen?- preguntó ella cortésmente.

-Quiero que me ayude a revisar esta demanda a una constructora, si no es molestia claro- dijo el Licenciado con una sonrisa amable. Él Licenciado era un hombre joven de gran atractivo, poseía tez blanca y cabello morrón oscuro, unos lindos ojos ámbar, alto y aunque siempre le había visto en traje podía adivinar sus formas trabajadas. Todo lo que sabía era que él era soltero y trabajaba veinticuatro por siete.

-¿Señorita Wakaba?

- A sí lo siento, enseguida Licenciado Hansen.

-No hay cuidado- le regalo otra perfecta sonrisa. Dicho esto se retiro.

Ella volvió a su trabajo.

-.-.-.-. años después.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hanabusa hijo, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó su madre con incredulidad, realmente ella nunca pensó que esto le dolería tanto a su hijo, él llevaba más de dos años sumido en la depresión, pero sabía que eran mejor dos años a la eternidad cuando esa mujer muriera y se fuera realmente de este mundo él sufriría mas.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina, hace año y medio su padre le obligó a hacer frente a sus responsabilidades como la nueva cabeza del "Grupo Aidou".

-No madre, yo jamás volveré a estar bien.

-Hijo basta deja de hacerte daño a ti mismo, ya pasaron dos años no puedes seguir así Hanabusa, me duele y mucho verte en ese estado melancólico- esto último lo agrego con la voz quebrada.

-Madre ya es tarde es hora de que vaya a casa y yo también. Me dio gusto verte ahora por favor déjame disfrutar de mis penas solo y en paz.

Su madre suspiro, pero se retiró de la habitación.

Hanabusa abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un marco de oro y plata, con una foto donde aparecían Sayori y él abrazados, recordaba cuando tomaron esa foto.

.-.-.-.-.- RECUERDO.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Déjame ver Hanabusa- dijo ella.

-No, espera ya casi. Cuidado con esa roca- Él la mantenía sus manos sobre los ojos de ella.

-Hanabusa apenas puedo moverme con todos estos empalmes de ropa en mi cuerpo, sé que es un lugar frío, pero dime ¿Dónde rayos estamos?

-Espera, espera… Ya- dicho esto retiro sus manos para dejarla ver.

Era una gran cabaña de madrera, con una decoración en colores cálidos, había una chimenea ya encendida, siguió caminando y se topó con un jacuzzi, que se le antojó a ella el instante, camino más delante y encontró una puerta la empujo y lo primero que vio fue una cama matrimonial con colcha blanco y una botella de champaña.

Ella se giró para toparse con un sonriente Hanabusa vestido con una simple camisa negra y encima un ligero saco gris. Ella lo entendía, no era novedad que él se sintiera cómodo en el frio.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que es perfecto- dijo ella y luego agrego con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Qué quieres estrenar primero la cama o el jacuzzi?

-Mmmm… Difícil decisión.- respondió sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar incontrolables por sus mejillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sayori llago a su casa después de un arduo día de trabajos, se había graduado hace un años y comenzó a trabajar en el mismo bufet de abogados, solo que ya como una Licenciada reconocida y cotizada.

Ella se había vuelto amiga de Per Hanson el flamante abogado para el que trabajo hace un par de meses, con la diferencia que ahora no trabajaba para él sino que trabajaban juntos.

Tiro su bolso sobre la cama y se sentó en ella.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a abrumarla.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ RECUERDO:_:_:_:_:

-Hana… AAAAhhhuuummmm…!

-Sssshhh. Si así… AAaaaa… Si muévete conmigo- Dijo él con trabajo como arremetía lenta y atinadamente dentro de ella, mientas sostenía sus caderas de forma gentil pero firme.

El placer la recorría de una manera abrumadora, pero siempre deliciosa.

Hanabusa solía cuidar de ella de manera pasional, siempre la trató como un ser exquisito y precioso, queriendo cuidar de ella en todos los aspectos, enseñándole como dar y recibir lo que él le proporcionaba cuando estaban en la cama.

Su lengua recorrió todo su cuello, y con sutileza le encajo los colmillos en el cuello de ella, extrajo sangre cuidadosamente, como una degustación.

Esas sensaciones mezcladas la volvían loca, ser penetrada una y otra vez en dos lugares parecía una idea enferma, pero para ella era como si el pecado la llevara al cielo de los placeres más desconocidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FIN .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La última imagen termino con el rostro sudado de Hanabusa adornado con una sonrisa amorosa, jamás correspondida.

Ella se sentía miserable cuando esos hermosos recuerdos la invadían, jamás le dijo un te quiero. Le dio muchas miradas amorosas, sonrisas cariñosas, abrazos tiernos y momentos de pasión, pero nunca se lo dijo con palabras por miedo a que le doliera más cuando ella debiera partir lejos de él.

-Hanabusa tiempo sin saber de ti e igual no puedo olvidarte- recito ella sola.

La tristeza le abrumaba así que se le ocurrió una idea, escribir una carta y enviársela, pero sin el lugar del que provenía.

Aidou Hanabusa:

No sabes lo difícil que es vivir sin ti , estos últimos dos años han sido tormentos interminables , sé que prometí jamás volver a comunicarme, es solo que me es difícil seguir viviendo y pensar que me odias , sin embargo espero que no lo hagas.

Eras todo para mí aunque tal vez te sea difícil creerlo, yo realmente te extraño aunque suene hipócrita o masoquista es lo mejor para los dos, entre más lejos más feliz serás.

Tachó la carta, aunque eso era lo que sentía y hasta podría faltar papel para decir realmente todo, no podía enviarle esa carta.

Pensó que sería mejor enviarle algo menos profundo, tal vez él ya había comenzado una vida nueva y no quería causarle molestias, así que la arrugo y la arrojo al cesto de la basura.

_Aidou Hanabusa:_

_Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que estés bien , yo en cambio me encuentro algo mareada demasiado trabajo. En fin cuida de ti mismo por favor._

_Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre._

_Sayori Wakaba_

Comenzó a guardarla un sobre, y luego se dirigió a la oficina de correos.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

En la oficina de correos llenó la carta con la dirección de la empresa en donde él trabajaba actualmente.

Yori entregó la carta a la encargada de la oficina.

-¿Disculpe, cuánto tardará en llegar a su destino?

-Mmm…- Yori miró a la mujer esperando a su repuesta mientras esta pensaba- Mmmm… Cálculo que de un mes a dos meses.

-¿Tanto?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Bueno es un trayecto largo, además es un lugar lejano señorita y somos una empresa pequeña aún.

-Muy bien entiendo, Gracias.

-De nada que tenga un buen día.

Sayori sonrió por toda respuesta y se dirigió a su departamento.


	6. Chapter 6

-Ella es Irotkima.

-Un placer- una joven vampiresa le tendió la mano a forma de presentación.

-Si- dijo él con apatía tomando su mano.

Esa mujer era muy bella, una joven rubia, alta, de ojos verdes obscuro y un deslumbrante cuerpo, además de educada.

-No es ella mamá ninguna lo será.

Irotkima y madre se voltearon a ver.

-Oh! a eso se refería señora Aidou- dijo Irotkima.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hanabusa.

-Su madre me habló de emmm… la joven Wakaba, lo siento, yo no busco una relación amorosa. Pero su madre pensó que tal vez una amiga le ayudaría.

-Las amistades entre hombres y mujeres no existen- dijo Hanabusa obstinadamente.

-Eso joven Aidou es porque usted siempre ha intentado algo más con ellas- replico ella.

Algo en ella le recordaba a Yori, Irotkima jamás tomaría en lugar de ella en su vida, mejor dicho ninguna mujer, pero tal vez podría comenzar a salir de la depresión que le había marcado la partida de Sayori Wakaba.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había transcurrido un mes exacto desde que envió la carta para Hanabusa.

Encerrada en su oficina con montañas de papeles, estaba Sayori completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Sayori- la mención de si nombre la saco bruscamente de su mente.

-¿Sí Per?- preguntó ella juguetonamente.

Él rio por lo debajo.

-Nada, nada- dijo él- ¿Cómo está la mujer más guapa del mundo?

Ella bufo divertida, la semana pasada fue un sube y baja de emociones, como Per le confesó su amor para ella, aunque aún no respondía a la formal petición, él parecía más motivado que decepcionado. Lo último no pude dejar de recordarle a Hanabusa, había sido tan persistente primero para que aceptara una cita con él y luego para que ella fuese su pareja, que le causó una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Per al fijarse que ella no prestaba atención a nada que él decía.

-Sólo me entró una ligera nostalgia, eso es todo.

-No le restes importancia Sayori.

-No es eso, pero creo que extraño a mi familia y a mi mejor amiga- dijo ella recordando que Yukki no sabía dónde se encontraba ella, nunca le aviso recordó.

-Mmm… Eso tiene arregló ¿sabes?

Ella solo se rió, con esa risa tan suave y linda característica de ella.

Eso le dio a Per una nueva idea para cuando ella aceptara tenerle como pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sí Hanabusa si quiero- dijo una hermosa mujer rubia lanzándose a los brazos de Aidou.

-Bien- él solo le dio una palmadita en la espalda, por alguna razón no quiso hacerlo especial o romántico, eso solo lo llevaría a recordar a Yori.

-Bien su atención por favor- recitó la madre de Aidou- La boda se realizara en un mes.

Hanabusa levanto una ceja con un gesto indiferente, como Irotkima cogió su brazo para envolverlo con los de ella.

Aidou Hanabusa, se casaría en un mes.

-Aidou me da mucho gusto que hayas decidido rehacer tu vida- dijo una joven menuda de largo cabello castaño y ojos borgoña, sospechosamente parecidos a los de Kaname-sama.

Aidou se inclinó en muestra de respeto y le dedico una sonrisa por toda respuesta, sin embargo él se sentía culpable por deshacer su promesa personal de esperar toda la eternidad por Sayori, o en dado caso a la primera pista buscara para recupérala y no dejarla ir jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti Sayori- dijo Per como mantenía las manos en los ojos de Sayori.

-¿Qué es?

-Listo, puedes ver- dijo Per posicionándose en frente de ella.

Él tenía en las manos una pequeña caja, y se la tendió.

-Tómala.

Insegura tomó la pequeña caja en sus manos, los siguiente fue abrir la caja con sumo cuidado, al hacerlo vio una llave plateada con su nombre grabado.

-¿Qué es esto?- inquirió ella.

-Sayori, como mi novia quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

-¿Qué?- ella estaba completamente anonadada.

Él sonrió a su incredulidad.

-¿Quieres?

Dios ¿por qué a ella? ¿Esto era algún tipo de petición formal de Per para tener intimidad con ella?, porque si era así Yori no se sentía capaz de hacerlo aún, se sentiría una rata miserable si dejaba a Per hacerle el amor mientras ella pensaba en Hanabusa.

-Yo… no sé si sea buena idea es que es demasiado pronto ¿No crees?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Es que tu y yo en el mismo departamento, en la misma cama eehh… yo…

-¡Wow! No, no se trata de una conspiración para obligarte a tener intimidad conmigo si es lo que estas pensando.

El rojo traicionero subió descortésmente por las mejillas de Sayori.

-Bueno es que es muy pronto para que tú y yo, ya sabes.

-Si lo sé amor, entiendo tu punto pero pensaba que tú podrías tomar mi habitación y yo quedarme en la de huéspedes ¿Qué tal?

-No lo sé no quiero desterrarte de tú habitación… ¿qué te parece si yo tomo la de huéspedes y la decoro como quiera?

Per estaba demasiado entusiasmado como para negarse a nada, la mujer que siempre espero tener estaba allí aceptando vivir con él, qué más daba que le pidiese.

-Lo que quieras es tuyo amor, hasta yo estoy a tus pies.- Sayori sonrió y se besaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aidou estaba mirando por la ventana que abarcaba toda la pared a espaldas de su escritorio, su lucrativa oficina estaba en el último piso del edificio matriz que dirigía los negocios de la familia Aidou.

Unos golpes leves en la puerta le distrajeron.

-Pase-pidió Hanabusa.

-Hanabusa-sama llego algo directo para usted- dijo la secretaria.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó el desconcertado.

-Una carta, pero no tiene dirección o remitente-Contestó la secretaria.

Aidou estaba en la incredulidad total, hasta que su mente de genio comenzó a atar cabos, ojalá fuera quien sospechaba y no una carta de algún grupo terrorista.

-Bien. Puedes retirarte.

La joven se inclinó en muestra de respeto y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hanabusa con impaciencia abrió la carta, saco una hoja de papel blanco y la desdobló, la carta tenñia pocas líneas e inmediatamente el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer la letra que decia lo siguiente.

Aidou Hanabusa:

Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que estés bien, yo en cambio me encuentro algo mareada demasiado trabajo. En fin cuida de ti mismo por favor.

Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre.

Sayori Wakaba

Al terminar de leer la carta las lágrimas brotaron, estaba tan feliz que no cavia en él dos años sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, regreso la esperanza que creyó había perdido, eso era todo lo que necesitaba investigaría la agencia de entrega hasta llegar al primer lugar donde se envió. Hanabusa estaba decidido iría por Sayori para regresarla al lugar donde pretense junto a él como su legitima esposa.

Lo último le hizo recordar a Irotkima, esa mujer no se merecía a un hombre que jamás la haría feliz o que estuviera siempre pensando en su Yori-chan.

Tomo el teléfono y llamó a Irotkima.

-Hola amor ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cuándo regresas?- preguntó el yendo al grano.

-En dos semanas, esto de conseguir vestidos no es fácil, quiero estar hermosa para el día de la boda- Esto le hizo sentir como el imbécil más grande del mundo.

-Yo… Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante en cuanto regreses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-

Sayori estaba nerviosa, consiguió el número de yuuki pero no sabía que decir, o más bien tenía mucho que decir y explicar.

Valiente tomó el teléfono y marco el número de teléfono.

-¿Sí?- pidió una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono, obviamente el mayordomo.

-Hola, ¿Puede comunicarme con Yukki Croo… Kuran? Por favor.

-¿De parte de quien?

-Wakaba Sayori.

-Permítame Wakaba-san.

Pasó alrededor de un minuto hasta que alguien tomo el teléfono.

-¿Yori-chan eres tú?- inquirió una vocecilla chillona pero igualmente encantadora al otro lado del teléfono, la voz de su mejor amiga Yukki.

-Sí Yukki, lamento mucho no haberme comunicado contigo antes yo…

-Olvídalo da igual lo bueno es que estas hablando conmigo ¿Dónde rayos has estado metida?

-En Oslo Noruega, pero no quiero que nadie se entere Yukki por favor.

-¿Y con nadie te refieres a Aidou?

-Si exactamente-dijo ella con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucedió cuéntame?

Sayori le contó todo lo que pasó omitiendo el por qué había dejado a Hanabusa, solo le hablo sobre su vida en Oslo.

-Vaya, Per debe ser muy buen hombre si no te ha pedido sexo a cambio- dijo Yukki que estuvo paciente escuchando lo que decía su amiga.

-Sí es un buen hombre. ¿Hanabusa como esta?- aunque no era prudente preguntar, esa duda le estaba carcomiendo entera.

-Bueno, se va a casar en tres semanas estuve el día de su compromiso aunque me sonrió no estaba feliz o al menos eso delató su mirada dolida- respondió yuuki.

Sayori quedó perpleja, ¿Casarse él con otra? No podía creer eso o no quería como fuere, ella no quería ni imaginarse a Hanabusa tocando, besando, susurrando palabras de amor al oído de otra que no fuera ella.

-¿Yori-chan estas ahí?- preguntó Yukki.

Sayori dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro. Pero en el fondo se sentía feliz porque él comenzaría una nueva vida.

...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…

Aidou estaba en su oficina firmando algunos papeles que su padre requería para entregarle toda la responsabilidad de las empresas Aidou.

-¡AIDOU-SEMPAI!- una voz chillona gritó, hace tiempo que no era llamado así.

Una mujer menuda de cabello castaño largo y ojos borgoña entro frenéticamente, abriendo las puertas de roble a la par, lucia como si hubiese corrido los 100 pisos del edificio por las escaleras.

Él se levanta al instante poniendo su mano en el corazón en muestra de respeto como esta Yukki negó con la mano y dijo:

-No hay tiempo para tonterías de respeto Aidou- sempai, tengo noticias…

-¿Kaname- sama sabe que usted se encuentra aquí?

-Qué más da. Es sobre Yori- chan- los ojos color cerúleo de Hanabusa se abrieron como platos a la mención de Sayori, ¿Cross Yukki tenía información del paradero de ella?

-¿Qué sabes? ¿Ella está bien?- pregunto como la preocupación le invadió. Eso de pasar 2 años y no decirle a nadie su paradero era raro.

-Sí, si tranquilo está perfectamente bien. Sé dónde está Adiou, pero lo malo es que no te voy a decir.

Hanabusa paso de estar pasmado a estar molesto con la joven frente a él, Yukki- sama corrió 100 pisos solo para decirle que sabía dónde se encontraba la mujer de su vida, pero jurarle que a él no le diría.

-Yukki- sama eso no tiene sentido- dijo molesto.

-Sí lo tiene, no te diré hasta que ropas tu compromiso falso, claro está sí es que quieres volver a saber de Yori- chan.

-Sí, lo voy a hacer. Hace un par de días me llego una carta de ella y estoy decidido a encontrarla, solo que Irotkima no se encuentra en Japón, y me parece demasiado cruel terminar esto por teléfono.

-Cierto, pero quiero que lo hagas ahora después será más humillante para ella.

Hanabusa suspiro tomó el teléfono y marco.


	7. Chapter 7

-Per es precioso, no tenías que molestarte en serio.

-Todo por ti linda espero que te guste- dijo Per.

En la manos de Sayori colgaba una cadena de oro blanco con un dije de corazón grabado con algo que decía "Siempre tuyo".

-Gracias Per- dijo y le hecho los brazos encima para propiciarle un abrazo cariñoso y un ligero beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-

Hanabusa bajo del avión en Oslo Noruega. Su primer objetivo era conseguir un taxi que lo llevara a el departamento en el que se supone estaba viviendo ella.

20 minutos transcurrieron de trayecto del aeropuerto a la supuesta casa de Sayori.

Cuando llego al complejo departamental inmediatamente percibió el aroma de ella, su corazón comenzó a latir frenético, pero la sonrisa en su rostro se borró cuando le llego otro aroma, era un hombre, en el mismo lugar que ella. Tuvo que luchar contra sus impulsos asesinos, pues sus encías comenzaban a cosquillear. Saco de su mochila una pastilla y una botella de agua aunque sabía que eso no serviría del todo.

Se decidió por esperar a que ella estuviese sola y se ocultó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Per, despierta- Lo sacudió sin resultados, había escuchado el despertador de él hasta su habitación.- Per, llegaras tarde.

Nada, seguía dormido como un tronco.

Una idea surco su mente, ¿besarlo o no besarlo?

Se decidió, lentamente poso sus labios en los de él. Pareció funcionar porque la tomo del antebrazo y la jalo hasta que quedara encima de Per.

-Buenos días amor- estaba adormilado se le notaba.

-Per, vas a llegar tarde.-No nada él no tenía indicios de querer soltarla.- Per tienes una junta con un cliente en veinte minutos.

Abrió los ojos de repente.

-¡¿Qué?!- con delicadeza la soltó y ella se reincorporo, y él salió corriendo apurado al baño y ella pudo ver su ropa interior. Los colores subieron a su rostro rápidamente.

Sacudió su cabeza y fue a preparar el desayuno, ella vería a un cliente dentro de tres horas y tenía tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había transcurrido una hora desde que llego al apartamento, los celos lo carcomían por dentro. Deseaba verla, besarla y sobre todo golpear a ese maldito que le impedía ver a SU mujer.

Y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus suplicas, el objeto de su odio salió a toda prisa del departamento dejando la puerta entre abierta. Sin perder tiempo el impidió que se cerrara por completo y entro sigilosamente.

En la cocina Sayori se encargaba de lavar los platos del desayuno, y en eso sintió unos brazos por afianzarse a su cintura.

-Per se te hace tarde para…- corto su frase cuando noto ese olor tan familiar. Abrió sus ojos avellana desmesuradamente el corazón le latió desbocado.

Se giró lentamente, tragando el nudo que se le formo en la garganta.

-Sayori- él dijo su nombre cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-Hanabusa- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, él llevo sus manos de su cintura a su rostro y las limpio.

-Tanto tiempo y sigues hermosa.-susurro él besando su frente.

Cuando salió de su sorpresa, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a su cuello abrasándolo fuertemente lo había extrañado tanto.

Aidou tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas. Con sus brazos la rodeo por la cintura, moderando su fuerza, pues ella era su ser preciado para él, era un tesoro exquisito de valor incalculable.

Ella busco sus labios y se fundieron en un beso, poco a poco se volvió más apasionado, no dijeron palabra mientras se desvestían y caminaban a la habitación de Sayori, y lo sabía por su delicioso olor.

Cuando Aidou se deshizo de su sostén bajo su boca de su cuello a sus pechos, lamió y succiono sus pezones rosados, después encamino su lengua por su vientre hacia la exquisita intimidad de ella, se sentía tan bien. Estando ahí beso su botón hinchado, con su legua lo estimulo e introdujo uno de sus largos dedos dentro de ella y después metió el segundo llevándola al orgasmo. Saco sus dedos y los dirigió a su boca, donde degusto sus jugos que por tanto tiempo deseo con fervor. Ella le quito lo que restaba de su ropa y él dirigió su miembro a la entrada de ella. Lo introdujo lentamente, era tan caliente y estrecha como recordaba. Cuando comenzó a embestirla se dio cuenta que ningún otro hombre más que él la había tocado, se sintió orgulloso, no era el único que vivió la abstinencia durante esos años separados. Todo el tiempo se miraron a los ojos, desvelando los secretos del otro.

Ambos tocaron el cielo, llegando al tan ansiado orgasmo. Aidou en ese momento la mordió marcándola como antes. Ella grito de placer, y él en respuesta gruño sintiendo su sangre inundar su boca, era un sabor único que nadie más podría ofrecerle nunca. Solo esa mujer que tenía debajo de él gozando.

Trago con gran placer la sangre de Sayori, saco sus colmillos, lamió la herida y esas rebeldes gotas que salieron de ella.

Volvió a mírala a los ojos.

-Te amo- dijo sinceramente.

Ella estaba a punto de responder lo mismo, pero se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ella? ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿Su familia lo sabría? ¿Y su prometida?, un montón de preguntas comenzaron a inundar la cabeza de Sayori.

Aparto el brazo de Aidou de su cintura y se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

-Sayori, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto consternado él mientras la veía vestirse. Hanabusa ingenuamente había creído que todo iba estar bien de ahora en adelante, error por su parte pensar que ella volvería con él tan fácil.

Ella por su parte estaba tan confundida que su cabeza comenzaba a doler, se giró y lo encaro conteniendo las ganas de llorar y lanzarse a sus brazos a besarlo y a pedirle perdón, pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

-Vete Hanabusa- inmediatamente se giró y entro al baño con el resto de su ropa.

Quedo pasmado ante su reacción, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba. Recogió sus calzoncillos y se dirigió al baño y comenzó a golpear suavemente la puerta.

-Sayori, amor sal de ahí. Por favor- La última palabra sonaba más a suplica que a nada.

Ella comenzó a llorar, trato de moderar su voz para decir algo pero le fue imposible.

-Amor, por favor.- pidió una vez más.

-Lárgate.

Cayó de rodillas frente a la puerta.

-Sayori, por favor.-Suplico, él no se daría por vencido. Sufrió mucho tiempo como para dejarla de nuevo.

Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Aidou de rodillas llorando.

-¿Por qué?- dijo él entre sollozos.

Apretó los dientes aguantando el llanto y tratando de simular indiferencia.

-Ya no te amo y creo que nunca lo hice.

Mintió.

Él se levantó despacio meditando sus palabras. Cuando estuvo de pie se limpió el rastro de lágrimas del rostro y la miro a los ojos.

-No te creo- dijo con total seguridad.

-Largate Hanabusa- No sabía que más decir, había sido descubierta.

-No.

Sus ojos azules no cedían y el auto control de ella se estaba yendo al carajo.

-Hanabusa, vete mi marido está por venir y no quiero que te vea cuando llegue- Mintió de nuevo.

-¿Tu marido?, por favor Sayori. – De nuevo la atrapo en la mentira, pero ella sabía que tenía que hacer lo posible para mantenerla, debía herirlo aunque sabía que la única herida seria ella.

-Amo a Per, lo nuestro ya paso, supéralo Hanabusa.

-¿La amas?, JA! si lo amas tanto ¿Por qué no has consumado con él?- Estaba furioso y las cosas se estaban saliendo del control del genio y de ella.

- Y…y… yooo… ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-¿Tan estúpido me crees?- pregunto irónico.- Ademas te acabas de acostar conmigo.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa ahora!

La miro perspicaz.

-¿Por qué no dijiste eso cuando me viste?

Era muy astuto.

-Eres un idiota, deja de burlarte de mí infeliz- Él estaba acabando con su arsenal de defensa.

Aidou levanto su mano en un ademan de acariciar su cara, pero ella la aparto de un manotazo. Él cerró su mano furioso, ¿Qué caso tenia ocultar que aún lo amaba? no solo por ser un genio lo noto.

La cerradura de la puerta de la habitación de ella se giró. Cuando se abrió la puerta por completo se revelo la figura de un impresionado Per.

-¡Per!- la culpa la invadió, después de todo se había acostado con otro hombre en la casa de Per.

Aidou sonrió internamente, lo había olido desde que estaba en el elevador. Era su venganza por compartir con su mujer dos años que con él no estuvo.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Per cuando se repuso de la impresión.

-Éeee…l e….- Aidou la interrumpió.

-Soy su amante- no perdió tiempo había comenzado a maquinar un plan en su cabeza.


End file.
